


A bit flat

by Ruis



Category: Abrahamic Religions, Original Work, Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creation, Dialogue Heavy, Dolomites, Drabble, Gen, Geography, Geology, Italy, Mountains, Science, carbonates, dolomite, dolomite problem, mineral, mineralogy, mysterious mountains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: The world is created with a bit of... help.Something happened to Italy.A mysterious mineral showed up.(Crossover between religion and geology. It's entirely true that no one can explain that dolomite thing!)





	A bit flat

„What do you mean, it still looked a bit flat?“ Until yesterday, God had liked Italy just fine.  
His partner did not bother to look up. “I am quite proud. I paid a lot of attention to the details.” He carefully added another magnesium layer to the tiny crystal he was working on, atom by atom.  
“So I see.” God sighed. “Did you really have to add a whole mountain range of that stuff?”  
“Don’t worry. They will find a good, sensible explanation. They were created in your image, after all.”  
Satan smiled.  
“Of course, they will also be wrong.”


End file.
